The general purpose of a gyro stabilized seeker is to provide a signal proportional to the rate of change of the line of sight angle between a target and an intercepting vehicle . When this information is properly mechanized in the control system of the interceptor, an optimum interception course is flown and a high probability of collision with the target is achieved.
The employment of a gyro optical system in directing a projectile to a target is known to those skilled in the art. In such a system, the guidance system tracks a source of radiation which may be visible light or infrared rays and homes in on the target. Where gyro optical systems of the type describe are to be employed in cannon launched missile systems, problems arise in devising gyroscopic elements that are capable of withstanding the extreme acceleration and deceleration loads inherent in cannon launching. Failure to build in means to withstand high induced acceleration forces may result in total failure of the gyro device.
The present invention provides unique platform deloading means whereby the gyro seeker is capable of functioning after being launched from a cannon. This requirement of withstanding cannon launching determines the general exterior shapes of the parts and necessitates deloading or protection of the devices on the gimbal bearings. It also dictates the general configuration and type of gimbal torquer which has the function of a stop as well as that of a torquer. Another important determinant of the general configuration of the device is the telescope and detector size. Finally, another constraint is imposed on the gyro design by the special needs of the detector assembly. The detector requires cooling fluid to function properly. Immediately after launch a very high pressure flow is needed to cool the detector rapidly from ambient to a low value. Then a sustaining flow of fluid at a lower pressure is required to maintain the temperature at that value. The present invention comprises a gyro having a two axis platform. The concept of gimballing a control structure is not new. However, the means by which the launch shock is sustained and the bearings protected and other design features are new.